Truman Balcony
by mariamc16
Summary: Just a little one shot about what happened on the TB


When Lauren C insists you write a one shot you got to do it! Promise I will update SI tomorrow.

All written and uploaded on my phone because I'm not going to lie I'm currently sitting in the pub ️

XoMariaXo

* * *

"Truman Balcony, tonight" his eyes smouldered into hers before he turned and walked away, their hands disconnecting as he left. Her heart fluttered and stomach swirled as the sparks of lust started to fly within her. Over 3 decades later with that man with his words alone could turn her legs to jelly and heart to mush while making her core throb for him.

Her mind started to wander as she imagined all of the things he would do to her there, would it be hard and fast or soft and slow. The fear of getting caught in such a public place added to the excitement, groaning loudly at just the thought she had to shake herself out of her sex filled brain, she had work to get finished before she was able to screw all her worries away with her handsome sexy husband and she couldn't wait. Jumping up she quickly made her way down to the oval office with a goal in mind; work done as quickly as humanly possible and back to the residence where she will be locking all entrances so her and Henry will have the space to do as they wish without interruptions. She smiled at the thought as she walked as fast as her legs would take her, barking orders to Mike B, Blake and Russell as she passed.

She finished in record time and shot Henry a quick txt on her way back to the residence "On my way baby, meet you at our spot"

They had discovered pretty early on that the views from the Truman balcony, the fresh air and the sunset did something to them both and neither could keep their hands off each other.

Henry, always one to look out for her well being both publically and privately has sussed out with secret service where the cameras hit and where they didn't. He had worked out a small space between two pillars that was hidden from the world, security cameras and from anyone with a long range zoom making it the perfect spot. The first time he pulled Elizabeth into the space and got to work had been magical and it was an experience they were keen to re-enact when possible.

She walked through the residence and up onto the second floor making her way out on to the balcony as she untangled her hair from the hold of the hair clips and letting it flow around her shoulders. This small action provided her with a grounding and sense of home, she never wore her hair down at work instead choosing to allow only Henry and her closest confidants that privilege.

As she walled out Henry was leant against the outside of the first pillar at their spot, she circled her arms around his waist and hummed a sigh of contentment , the feeling of home making her smile.

"Enjoying the view?"

He turned in her arms "I was but this view is much more spectacular," he said as he dipped and kissed her before moving her back into the alcove of space between the two pillars until her back hit the wall.

Their kiss deepened as the Ignition of their lust for one another shot through their bodies, their hands roaming over each other trying to make contact with each others skin.

Henry pulled the red chiffon shirt from her trousers and slipped his hand over her taught stomach and back, the contact burned through Elizabeth like fire but she needed more. Taking control she moved his hand to her breast where she needed him so badly.

He cupped it and squeezed gently while his other hand unclipped her bra freeing her full breasts. Frustrated her top was creating a barrier, he wanted his lips on her body "Arms up" he commended and she followed with no hesitation as he pulled the top over head and allowing it to drop and pool by her feet.

Immediately he dipped his head and took her right nipple in his mouth, alternating between sucking and nipping while his other hand kneaded her left breast. Her head fell back as shocks of electricity coursed through her body, he ignited her in ways that even 30 years later she still found unfathomable.

He repeated his actions on each breast before kissing and nibbling his way up her chest and collarbone before landing on the sweet spot just under her ear that they both loved. He missed being able ti mark her here and he knew she missed it too, marking each other had always been part of their rituals, showing others they belonged to each other but since being in the public eye it had to stop.

Henry bit her spot just light enough to know it would cause a jolt of pain but light enough to know it wouldn't stay, he almost sent he over the edge as she cried out and the juices pooled at her core.

She needed him and she needed him now, she loved foreplay but right not she needed them to be as connected as humanly possible, with everything that was going on she needed him to ground her in the only way he knew how.

Sensing her need Henry undone the button on her trousers and slipped his hand into her sodden panties, parted her lips and slicked his finger between her opening and her sensitive bud "It's ok baby, i got you"

"Henry please"

Looking her straight in the eye "Do you trust me"

She nodded her head but he wanted her to voice it as a way of helping to ground herself with her own words so again he asked " Do you trust me baby"

"Yes, with everything " she breathed out.

He captured her lips and bit her lower lip hard but soft enough to not draw blood, the pain shot through her and she trust her hips into his hand, begging him for friction. The pain was making the entire experience real and she loved it, it was taking her out of her own brain, Henry knew what he was doing.

He dipped two fingers inside before withdrawing and rubbing tight quick circles on her clit. He needed her to rise and fall quickly because he wasn't sure how much longer he would last and she needed at least two powerful orgasm at this moment of that he was sure.

The pressure he applied so was intense she lay her head on his shoulder and grabbed him around the shoulders to keep herself upright as the beginning of her orgasm ripped through her body. Changing his actions he pressed his thumb firmly in her clit as he pressed two fingers inside her and curled them upwards hitting the spongey spot he knew would make her fall and quickly. It took three strokes paired with the pressure on her bud and she was careering to the abyss, crying out loudly against his shirt, she bit down on his shoulder as her body shook and currents ran throughout her.

Before she knew it Henry had slipped her trousers and panties down, she came to as he lifted her legs out of them before standing up. Instantly he grabbed his thighs and pushed he back up against the wall as tightly as he could as he wraps hers legs around his waist and entered her in own swift movement, he hasn't even bothered to remove his own shorts instead choosing to push them down just enough to free his raging member.

He thrust into her at a steady pace, aware she hadn't quite come down from her first orgasm and not wanting to over stimulate her while also trying to make himself last longer. The feeling of being engulfed by her and the slickness of her core had him climbing the ladder to oblivion very quickly.

She buried herself in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him holding on for the ride "Baby I need it harder please" she begged into his ear.

Pulling back he looked into her eyes as he pounded one hard thrust into her wetness and watched as she groaned and her eyes rolled back slightly.

"Elizabeth" he commanded. she looked at him immediately, hearing his authoritative tone as her body tingled, she loved it when he took control and let her just be herself and relax.

"Eyes on me, always, ok!" he stated without asking it as a question.

She stared at him as he thrust himself hard into her creating a connection between their souls, they were as close as they could be, feeling each others presence engulf them was the most sure way for them both to fall together.

Henry never took looked away from the bright blue eyes that told me all he ever needed to know about her, he could tell when she was happy or sad, excited or distressed and he could watch them change colour the closer her orgasm got to dragging over her body.

He pounded into her in a steady rhythm and could feel her fingernails digging into his skin. He couldn't take much more but needed to take her with him,

With one final thrust upwards, keeping his body so close knowing it would apply pressure to her clit he commanded her to fall over the edge alongside him

"Now, Elizabeth, let go baby"

The combination of his words and actions made her body react automatically to his commands, she felt the onslaught of her orgasm hit her like a freight train and cried out as her body took over and gave into the pleasure.

He watched as the pleasure rolled across her face, she closed her eyes breaking their connection and threw her head back crying out. This was Henry favourite scene to watch, he could watch it on repeat for the rest of his life if he could and it still wouldn't be enough. Confident she was taken care off he let himself go and allowed the waves of pleasure to take his mind and body and filled her with his seed as he cried out her name.

Panting, both trying to catch their breaths they finally looked at each other and kissed sweetly allowing their love for one another to flow through it.

"I love you Mrs McCord" he whispered as their foreheads connected.

She missed being called that and loved when he brought them back to their circle of two.

"I love you MrMcCord" she said suddenly very sleepy through contentment.

Henry slipped her trousers and top back on so they could make their way back inside. Once through the doors, sensing her body was about to give out he lifted her and carried her though to their bedroom and rid them both of the confines of their clothing before slipping into bed. He pulled her close to him and they both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms just like they have done for the past 3 decades.


End file.
